


The Obvious Way

by thejillyfish



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejillyfish/pseuds/thejillyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celty pays Shizuo's apartment a visit at the wrong time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Obvious Way

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this little bit for another fic but I ended up cutting it hoorah.

One, very inconspicuous day, she showed up at Shizuo’s apartment.

Surely, to discuss one thing or another. Maybe it had been important, maybe it hadn’t.

Thinking back, the reason must have been trivial, seeing how she had forgotten her original goal as soon as she left. Usually, she wasn’t so rude as to neglect to send Shizuo a text first. A [ **You around?** ] or a [ **Can I come over?** ]

Not this time, though, not for just a casual housecall between friends.

Celty rap-tap-tapped on Shizuo’s front door and waited. It was a Sunday in June, passed noon, with no real reason why Shizuo would be asleep or out and about.

And yet, there was a long enough silence from inside the apartment that gave Celty to try another knock on the door. This one a little louder, but not impatient. If Shizuo was out, she could catch him another time.

Finally, she was greeted by heavy, thumping footsteps and a muffled voice from within.

When Shizuo opened the door, he blinked with a mild shock and growing frown.

Celty didn’t make anything of it. [ **Hi!** ] She held up the message she had readily typed on her keypad. [ **Can I come in?** ]

The question posed Shizuo more of a dilemma than Celty had anticipated. He scratched the back of his blond head and his eyes made contact with the air about Celty’s helmet. “Well… Maybe… Is it…” A growing red seeped into his cheeks, and he hunched over in trying to pathetically make himself and the crack in the door smaller.

Then Celty noticed the yen bills in Shizuo’s hand. [ **What’s that for?** ]

Before Shizuo could answer, a familiar voice called from somewhere in the apartment. “Do you need help calculating the tip again?”

Shizuo stiffened, and Celty’s mind immediately began to whirl. She had a short warning of a light pitter patter of barefeet against tile, which managed to sound like the _Jaws_ theme music at the time.

It was almost absurd in how easily Izaya appeared beside Shizuo, as if it wawas his natural place in the world. His brow furrowed in a quizzical look when he saw Celty there, as if she were out of place.

“Celty? Are you delivering Chinese food now?”

She didn’t quite answer. She looked back and forth between them. They were both dressed in loungewear. Shizuo addressed the sky with a hopeful expression. Maybe he was waiting for the apocalypse before this conversation continued. A lot of questions were racing through Celty’s mind. She kept fingering her PDA like she was about to type something but then thought better of it.

Like, _Did I interrupt something? Where did he come from? Should I come back later? Why aren’t you two fighting? What kind of meal did you guys order?_

The most obvious of explanations didn’t even hit her until Izaya got bored and padded back into the apartment, disappearing into Shizuo’s bedroom.

“I have company,” Shizuo said, a little too late.


End file.
